


Face to Face Time

by MLWood



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Minor Violence, hints of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: Iggy has a very particular set of skills. Skills he has acquired over a very long career as Noct's advisor. Skills that make him a nightmare for people spying for the Empire.





	Face to Face Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Face Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195909) by [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear). 



> I was reading Face Time by Enide_Dear http://archiveofourown.org/works/12195909 and just had to write about assassin Iggy. It ended up a little more explicit (bedroom wise) than intended. I can't help myself. I think I'll write some side stories later too and delve more into it. This is just a quick, hopefully fun, read. :)

Ignis sighed as he closed a visual call with Noctis and Prompto, both looking a little confused about the rather drab background they likely saw behind Ignis. After all the room was a simple cinder-block affair with a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. “My apologies Cor. His Highness needed instruction preparing his evening meal with Prompto.”

“It's nothing,” Cor said gruffly with a shrug and a wave. “It's good to let them simmer a bit anyway.”

Ignis chuckled, “Funny you phrase it that way. Noctis is convinced that I am attending cooking classes. I suppose I didn't disabuse him of the notion, however.” He walked to the metal table where Cor's tools were all laid out neatly. He appreciated the older man's need for a tidy workspace, even in what was one step away from a castle dungeon. Admittedly they were over twenty feet underground, so perhaps it was close enough to be legitimate. “Though,” he said picking up an iron and setting it in the brazier of coals nearby, “Perhaps a light searing will be just the thing to get Mr. Glacious to give up the names of his cohorts and anything else he might be persuaded to provide.” He hummed thoughtfully for a moment and then moved down the table to a leather roll of surgeon's blades. “And of course one must always use a well-sharpened blade when preparing flesh.”

“And don't forget to tenderize it,” Cor said handing Ignis a small, but heavy mallet with a quirked mouth that almost resembled a smile.

“Hm, perhaps...though he is quite rotund and likely tender enough as is...but yes you're right, I would not want to skip it and then he remains tough in the end. Yes, yes, this should do nicely,” Ignis said with a nod. “All of the code phrases and conspirators names you said?”

“Yep. Clarus wants everything right down to the Emperor's email password and tailor,” Cor said handing Ignis a rubber apron. When Ignis raised a brow, Cor shrugged and said, “Wouldn't want to get that shirt messy and piss off _your_ tailor.”

“Ah quite right. I, unfortunately, did not have time to change, and this is Altissian silk,” Ignis agreed, donning the apron and long black gloves.

“No kidding?” Cor said eyebrows going up. “Who is your tailor? Bourbeau I'd bet. He loves that Altissian froo froo shit.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Is he yours as well?” Ignis asked curiously.

“Hell no. Can you imagine me in anything you wear?” Cor huffed, almost smiling. “Reggie likes his work though and your uncle actually.”

“You should give him a chance. You are a good looking man Cor and Bourbeau does like a handsome canvas. He could put you in something that would make women cry when they saw you,” Ignis said with a smirk.

“Mm, more of a fella kind of fella,” Cor snorted raising a meaningful brow.

“Ah, I had thought perhaps that was so. Well then, might I suggest you get fitted for a fine pair of leather trousers and a snug button up. I've seen you bent over and you shouldn't hide that glory from the world,” Ignis said rolling up the scalpels and retrieving his poker. “Gladio recently purchased a pair of trousers from the man that makes half of the Crownsguard cry in envy when he wears them.”

“Hm, maybe. Don't suppose you want to get a drink sometime Scientia?” Cor asked raising a brow and taking the mallet from the crock of Ignis' elbow.

“Mm, sorry no. I'm rather against mixing business and pleasure,” Ignis sighed and shrugged. 

“Really?” Cor asked as they walked down the stairs to where their latest guest was kept. “What about Gladiolus?”

“Ah, well he could indeed be my dirty little secret,” Ignis sighed. “But alas, as far as I know, is completely uninterested in men.”

“Damn shame,” Cor said shaking his head.

“Isn't it just? When he walks away it's all I can do not to run him down and sink my teeth into that arse,” Ignis agreed. Sighing and shaking his head he smiled and flung the door open. “Mr. Glacious! So sorry to keep you waiting. You see I had to take a moment to decide on my recipe for the evening. Now tell us what we want to know and this won't hurt a bit,” he said setting his tools down and going to the fire to set his iron down.

“Fuck you!” the portly man tied to the chair spat, bleeding from the working over that Cor and one of his bruisers gave him earlier. 

“Oh, that's a pity,” Ignis sighed as he stood from the fire, holding his hand out to Cor for the mallet. “Shall we begin again Mr. Glacious? What is the name of the Emperor's second in command?” 

“I'd rather lick Titan's granite asshole than talk to the likes of you, Lucis scum,” Glacious snarled. “What's a dainty prig like you going to do? Talk me to death?”

“Mm, no. I do whatever is required of me for the Crown,” Ignis said walking around the portly gentleman. “And right now I am required to get every bit of information out of that rather rotund head of yours, so that is precisely what I'll do. Failure is not an option. A personal quirk I'm afraid,” Ignis sighed and nodded in mock regret. “One more time, the name of the second in command to the Emperor.”

“Fuck you Lucian bitch,” the man spat, which only made Cor chuckle in the corner.

“Oh dear, such language,” Ignis tutted, flipping the mallet with graceful fingers, before firming his grip and swinging. 

***

Gladio was trying to read on Noctis' couch, but Tweedledee and Tweedledum kept whispering and pushing each other towards him until he couldn't take it anymore. “Fucking _what_?” he finally snapped dropping his book in his lap. “I thought we were going to hang out, drink some beers, and play The new Assassin's Creed game, but so far I've sat here while you two have been acting like you want to ask me where babies come from.” When they just blushed he groaned, “Please fucking tell me that's not what this is about.”

“What? No,” Prompto said stammering and flushing brighter. “We're eighteen, of course, we know where...whatever, just...you tell him Noct!”

“Oh fuck you!” Noct growled with a glare at his best friend. 

“We think Iggy is like an assassin torturer...guy,” Prompto blurted out, then covered his mouth looking horrified.

“Huh?” Gladio asked, his confusion evident.

“Okay, so we like called him a few days ago and he was like in a dungeon or some crazy shit,” Prompto whispered as if anyone would hear anyway.

“And there was blood on his face,” Noct said nudging Prompto.

“Yeah! Yeah and blood! And like the whole creepy light bulb from the ceiling and knives on a metal table. He was all chill and whatever,” Prompto said looking at Gladio with wide eyes. “We thought he was in a fucking cooking class!”

Gladio looked at them for a moment and started laughing. 

“It's not fucking funny!” Noct growled.

“What isn't funny?” Ignis asked from where he'd just come in the door. “Oh hello, Gladio. Training finished early today?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said still chuckling. “Cor wanted to take my last two guys for a bit.” He took in the horrified looks on the younger men's faces as they watched Iggy come in and started laughing all over again. Ignis simply raised a brow and took a bag of groceries to the kitchen. 

“By the Six, what did you two do that is so amusing?” Ignis asked after depositing the bag on the counter and peering in towards the couch where Gladio was helplessly chuckling.

“Nothing!” the two young men said hastily, sending Gladio off again.

“The kiddos just figured out that maybe Mom isn't just a pretty face in an apron,” Gladio said chuckling at Ignis over the couch.

“Oh dear! Is this about the call I answered during my extra studies?” Ignis asked blinking owlishly at the two young men, who shook their heads rapidly in denial.

“Extra studies?” Gladio snorted. “According to Cor, you're a goddamn natural.”

“I am not...did he really?” Ignis started to demur, but cocked his head and smirked slightly. 

“Yeah, heard him talking to Dad last night. Said the way you flayed that guy open was art,” Gladio said smirking as the younger two turned green and whined.

Ignis huffed, “Stop toying with them. It was only his arm and he'll live, assuming he doesn't develop an infection. He may not walk without a severe limp, however. You'd be amazed at the damage a small mallet can do.”

“Oh my Astrals, it's true?” Prompto gasped, gaping that the elegant man and going quite white.

“Of course. Did you really think that my only duties were to cook and drive?” Ignis snorted.

“And go to Council meetings,” Noct added faintly.

“And my weapons training?” Ignis asked, eyebrow going up.

“Just in case Gladio wasn't there?” Noct said hesitantly.

“That's partly true,” Ignis agreed with a nod. “However a basic weapons training would accomplish that. No, I am much more specialized than that. I am to become the sword _and_ the shield should Gladio fall, of course, but I am also a weapon that is actively sent out. I do not just sit and wait for it to come to us.”

“Ifrit's flaming ball sac, you're like...an actual assassin, in addition to like the whole ninja butler thing?” Prompto stuttered out, staring at Ignis like he was an alien species suddenly.

“Not as of yet, but I am trained to take on the role for Noctis when he becomes King, yes. I do however work with Cor extracting data from those captured by the Immortal. There is a certain subtle art to it that I can appreciate, even if it doesn't necessarily bring me pleasure,” Ignis admitted.

“Well, as least you don't get off on it,” Noct muttered. “That's a relief.”

“Quite,” Ignis said with a smirk. “Now, dinner and I believe video games are the order of the evening. Beer for you Gladio?”

“Yep. I'll get it though. Want help with dinner?” Gladio asked hopping over the back of the couch as the boys hesitantly moved away towards the television.

“No, I believe I have it under control. If you could set the oven to 425 I would appreciate it though,” Ignis said as he began to chop vegetables to roast with a large chicken he'd already prepped and left in the fridge. “How is training going? If Cor took two of your trainees they must be getting good,” he said after a few moments of comfortable silence, Gladio sipping a beer.

“They are. Not like us, but they're only fifteen and sixteen. They'll get there,” Gladio said with a shrug. “One of them reminds me a little of you. Not as studious, but intelligent and fast as fuck. Not as pretty, but you can't always have it all,” Gladio said with a smirk. “Speaking of, Cor said you turned him down yet again.”

“Only twice now, and yes I did,” Ignis said with a small smile. 

“Why the fuck man? Cor is awesome!” Gladio said shaking his head. 

“He is indeed, but we have a different sort of working relationship that cannot get muddied by emotions. Plus I have a small inkling that he is perhaps truly interested in my very heterosexual uncle and...” Ignis trailed off with a shrug.

“And living that through you. Got it,” Gladio sighed looking sympathetic. “Too bad and his loss. You're a fine looking man all on your own.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Ignis murmured, pleased at the praise. “How is Rebekah these days, if we're discussing love lives?”

“Over,” Gladio grunted. “Found out she was fucking Nyx behind my back and me behind his. We had drinks over it, toasting each others stupidity.”

“It's fortunate the affair did nothing to damage your easy working relationship with Ulric,” Ignis commented, dumping the vegetables around the chicken and pushing the whole thing into the oven. 

“Yeah well Nyx is cool like that and we get along, so whatever,” Gladio said with a shrug. “What about what's his face Luc, Sven, Jacob...whatever the flavor of the month is called?”

“Samuel,” Ignis snorted and smirked. “Gone as well. Found a much older gentleman to appease his daddy issues with.”

“Lovely,” Gladio grimaced. “Had a tight ass though I'd bet. Skinny little fucker.”

“Like a vice,” Ignis agreed, chuckling. “He made the prettiest sounds and was damn well born to suck cock. I'll miss that mouth at least.”

Gladio grinned and patted Ignis' shoulder. “Look at us. Sad, lonely bachelors together. This is probably our life isn't it, while watching over the Princess and all?”

“Very likely, or at least until it is advantageous to marry us off,” Ignis agreed.

“Fuck, right?” Gladio groaned. “We should just be fuck buddies Iggy. Easier to schedule at least.”

“Perhaps, though I lack your preferred sexual organs,” Ignis said with a huff as he wiped the counter down.

“Eh, details,” Gladio said waving him off. “I like anal just fine.”

“I do have an actual cock and prefer to top on most occasions, if you hadn't already picked that up,” Ignis snorted, raising a meaningful brow and looking at Gladio over his specs. 

“I have a nine inch dildo in my bedside drawer, so I think my masculinity can survive the ordeal,” Gladio counters with a flirty smirk, leaning his chin into his hand.

Ignis outright chuckled at that. “I will take it into consideration.” He went to the wine rack and selected his favorite wine and brought it, a glass and another beer back to the counter. “Now tell me about these two trainees of yours. If Cor has them under his wing, we'll likely meet eventually.”

***

Ignis sighed softly as the door to his Citadel quarters came into view. Finally, his day was done! “Astrals I could sleep for four days,” he huffed to himself, shifting his bag and pulling his key card out of a pocket to scan into his room. He paused as he saw an envelope taped to his name-plate, with Cor's familiar handwriting on it. He sighed more heavily, wondering if Cor was going to attempt another request for drinks. The man was brilliant and merciless, so Ignis had never pegged him as dense.

Ignis pick up the envelope, scanned into his quarters and moved into the front room. He set his work bag on the breakfast counter and tore open the envelope. Inside was a picture of a familiar man and a phone number on the back.

Frowning he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

“Scientia,” Cor said after two rings.

“Cor,” he replied.

“He'll be with his mistress tonight at the Lucis Regency Inn, room 342. Make it look natural and don't hurt the woman if she's still there. She's a Councilman's daughter and didn't know he was using her,” Cor said.

“Understood. You'll do the cleanup?” Ignis asked.

“I'll send in the usual crew tomorrow as housekeeping to check it all out and have our guy at the hospital take care of the body,” Cor replied. “We have a man on the police force too, if the body is found tonight.”

“And the woman?” Ignis asked.

“Will be called away most likely,” Cor said. “Her sister is showing every sign of going into labor, fortunately. If she stays, I'm sure you'll think of something,” he said confidently.

“Very well,” Ignis said, running his hands through his hair. “I'll change and do it immediately.”

“Good luck Scientia,” Cor said gruffly.

“Mm, and Cor?” Ignis said seriously.

“Yeah?” Cor asked.

“You owe me another top of the line tailor,” Ignis grouched, ending the call on Cor's chuckle, and plugging his phone into the charger for a few minutes while he changed.

Ten minutes later Ignis was dressed in a simple pair of slacks and burgundy shirt, the coloring of the Hotel's staff. His hair was tamed into a simple, flatter style and brown contacts in place. He'd placed a temporary tattoo of an eagle on his neck, just covered by the collar. He pocketed a vial of a nearly untraceable poison that would cause a heart attack in a matter of minutes.

Ignis left all identification behind, opting to use the touch-pad to key himself back in later. He looked regretfully at his usual mobile and sighed as he picked up his unregistered mobile from the kitchen drawer, along with a general subway pass. He texted Cor's burner with, “Headed to work now, catch you later for some grub man?” He snorted when he got a smiley face.

Another twenty minutes and every back hallway and street he could think of, he was sitting on a hard bench on the yellow line, headed downtown.

***

“Hey Natalie,” Ignis said, using his best Prompto impersonation, hopping up onto a stool at the back of the kitchen next to a pretty dark haired room service server. 

The woman started, looking up from the computer she was working on, and then replied, glancing at his tag,” Oh, hello Jalin...it's been awhile?”

He grinned wide at the woman and chuckled. “Yeah, guess you probably don't remember me. I worked that big bash for the Prince a while back.”

“Oh! Sure!” she said brightening. Noctis' eighteenth birthday had had at least one hundred extra waitstaff, cooks, and bus-boys from around the city, so it wasn't hard to forget who had worked that night. Ignis remembered her specifically though because Gladio had spent ten minutes flirting with her. “What are you doing here tonight? I heard it was going to be dead.”

Ignis shrugged, “Filling in for someone. They didn't say who. I'm supposed to handle the second through seventh floors.”

“Probably Selena then,” she said sobering up. “I heard her husband fell off a ladder this morning at work. Broke like three bones, poor guy.”

Ignis hissed in sympathy, hoping Cor didn't actually have someone push the poor sod off his ladder as an in for Ignis. He hadn't told Cor his plan, but servants and staff were a great cover, because they were faceless to the rich and powerful. Probably just luck. He'd been planning to plead with the incumbent server to sharing their shift. Fortunate. “That sucks. Hope he's okay? I better check in with Chef and see what she has going out to the rooms. See you later. Maybe we can get something to drink after or whatever.”

“Sure thing Jalin!” she said with a little wave, turning back to inspect her list of duties.

Ignis worked for two hours, delivering various food items and picking up trays before 342's order came through. He penned a quick note on the Hotel's stationary, just in case the young mistress was present still. He took the elevator to the third floor, food cart loaded with all manner of finger foods. She'd most certainly be present with this selection.

Sure enough, a familiar looking young woman dressed in a very brief blue evening dress answered the door with a grin. Her father was a decent fellow that he'd spoken with several times in Council meetings, and Ignis hoped he wouldn't have to hurt her in any way this evening. “Awesome, I'm starved!” she said happily opening the door wider. “Francis, the food is here darling. Come in, please.”

“Yes ma'am,” he said with a wide smile. “In the dining area ma'am?”

“Sounds great, thank you,” she said closing the door behind him as he pushed the cart in.

“Wonderful,” Ignis heard Bourbeau say, coming into the room. “My goodness!” the man said blinking at Ignis. “You are nearly a dead ringer for one of my customers! Do you have a brother?”

Ignis chuckled and shook his head, “No sir, just two sisters, both a fair bit older than me. I was a midlife crisis baby, or at least my birth so late in my parent's life probably seemed like a crisis. I doubt very much my family could afford whatever it is you're sellin' anyway,” he said gesturing to the opulence of the room.

Bourbeau chuckled, “Just a simple tailor who got lucky I'm afraid.”

“Oh poo, Francis, your clothing is stunning,” the young woman gushed.

“Thank you Cerebia, you're an angel to say so,” the tailor said. He handed Ignis a large note and patted his shoulder. “Thank you, young man.”

“Of course sir, ma'am,” Ignis said. “Allow me to set your table and I will be on my way”

“Yes, yes. Cerebia, I am going to make a quick call and I'll be right back to join you, darling,” Bourbeau said with a wink. Cerebia blew him a kiss and settled into her chair. 

Ignis set out the dome covered plates and then gasped. “Oh, I'm sorry! I almost forgot. You had a message to call your sister,” he said handing her the note.

“Oh! Maybe it's the baby,” she said taking the note excitedly. “Oh, no number to call. She must still be at home. Please excuse me.”

“Don't worry ma'am, I'll set this up and let myself out,” he said with a wave. When she was gone he quickly emptied the vial into Bourbeau's red wine, as the young woman had ordered a very pink drink for herself. Pocketing that, he quickly tidied their table and pushed the cart towards the door.

Bourbeau reentered the room looking around for his mistress. “She had a note from the front desk to call her sister sir, she's just in there,” he offered, pointing the sitting area off the front foyer.

“Ah, thank you, young man. We'll call you again if we need anything. Don't worry about getting the dishes tonight,” the man said winking and walking to the table and taking a sip of the wine. He hummed in approval. 

Ignis grinned and him and waved as he let himself out. “Enjoy sir,” he said in a playful voice.

Ignis left the cart near the elevator after a quick wipe of his prints, wishing the uniform had called for gloves. He headed all the way to the basement where they took laundry and garbage, shed his burgundy shirt, leaving him in a black rock band tee with his tattoo on display. A quick application of a bandanna to his thigh and a little water to get his hair gel to remold and he was a young man out headed to a club. He dumped the shirt, vial, and Gil from the tailor in the incinerator chute and walked quickly down the hall to the break-room, where there should be a propped open door if years of smoking had taught him anything.

Natalie was there. Of course. Fuck!

“Jalin! Hey! Are you off already?” she asked, blinking.

“Yeah. It's too quiet tonight and not fair to split the tips between five of us. So I'm heading out to meet a friend of mine at a club. Want to come too?” he asked with a grin, heart pounding ever so slightly.

“Hell no. I'm stealing your floors before the others hear about it,” she laughed. 

“You are welcome to them. I only had five orders in two hours. Sucked. I made shit tips tonight. My last guy was some old dude that told me not to come back tonight. Hot little number with him. Don't know how he's going to keep up, but more power to him, I guess,” Ignis said with a grin. “At least he gave me a decent tip.”

She laughed and nodded her understanding. “Thanks, Jalin, for letting me know. Guess I better let Chef know I have your floors too,” she said rising from her chair and tossing her water bottle in the trash. “See you round?”

“Probably, yeah,” he said with a shrug and a smirk. “Night.”

“Good night Jalin,” she said with a smile and a nod.

He tossed her a parting salute and headed out the back door, walking casually, instead of at his usual brisk pace. It was only two minutes before he was positive that he was being followed by at least three persons. 

Heart speeding up slightly he pulled out his mobile and sent off a quick text, “Tailed.”

“Where?” came the reply.

“Fourth and Sunset,” he texted.

“Resolve it,” Cor replied.

“Understood,” he said, pocketing the mobile and sliding into the shadows, his black clothing now a boon in the dark of the night. 

Ignis had practiced countless hours for this moment, so when the attack came his daggers were called with barely a spark of blue. He twisted and flipped, dodging the first assailant, coming to rest behind the slim male and slitting his throat efficiently. The man went down with a strangled gurgle, thrashing on the pavement as his blood flow out too rapidly to stem. 

The next was a lithe and very fast female, nearly as tall as him and nearly as good with a blade, but not better. She fell shrieking as he sliced open her knife arm in a crippling blow. He so hated killing women but wasn't above disabling them. Cor said it was a weakness he needed to work on. Women were every bit as deadly as men, sometimes more so because men went soft around them. She was too loud though and would draw attention if he didn't do something. Firming his lips he silenced her with a jerk of his arms around her head, feeling a twinge of regret. 

The final man, a large shadow against the light of a streetlamp, disappeared in a streaking blue flash that made rage pour through Ignis. Only those in the Kingsglaive or in the Crownsguard had the ability to use royal magic. They had a spy in their midst and Ignis would damn well find them and then end them. Painfully.

***

“Hey Iggy,” Gladio said blinking blearily as Ignis from his doorway. “The hell time is it? And what the fuck are you wearing? You just get back from a damn rave?”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis said after pushing his way into Gladio's room and looking around. “A moment,” he murmured, quickly searching the room, ignoring Gladio's questions and finding no less than five listening devises and two cameras, hidden in books, lights, and decorations. 

He crushed them and dumped them all in a bowl of water.

“What the fuck?” Gladio said staring at the mess on his counter.

“Bedroom now,” Ignis said softly, nodding towards Galdio's open bedroom door.

“Figures I finally get you in there and it's to find cameras, and not one I put there to remember the fun by. Hope whoever watched them liked the free shows,” Gladio grumbled.

Ignis huffed a laugh at that and led the way into the bedroom, where he found nothing. “Well, I suppose I can forget tracking down the footage for this room.”

“Don't worry Iggy I do private shows too,” Gladio quipped looking crankier than that statement warranted. “Now tell me what the fuck this is all about.”

“I had a special job tonight and afterward I was tailed. Only Cor knew I'd gone tonight. The appropriate crews were to be alerted afterward. I neutralized two of the three tails, and then the third warped out.”

“Warped? Like throwing a dagger and following it in a blaze of blue?” Gladio asked arms falling slack at his bare sides. Ignis took a moment to realize that Gladio was dressed only in a pair of very thin silk sleeping trousers, and regretted that he couldn't spend time enjoying the unhindered view of the huge male's formidable assets. Very formidable if that delightful bulge was anything to go by.

“Precisely,” Ignis said with a nod, pushing away his salacious thoughts. He headed to the bathroom and grabbed rubbing alcohol and a couple of swabs out of the first aid kit Gladio kept in there.

“Here,” Gladio said taking them and beginning to work on getting Ignis' tattoo off. “You don't think it was Cor, do you? I mean that would be crazy shit, like my dad betraying Regis crazy.”

“I don't think it's Cor, but someone must have heard about the assignment and passed the information on,” Ignis said, staying still as Gladio worked. "Very few people would have been privy to the details of whom my mark for the evening was. All of them would have been top military officials and perhaps the King."

“You lose sight of your mark at all?” Gladio asked.

“Both he and his date for the evening left my sight to make calls,” Ignis confirmed.

“Maybe one of them suspected and ratted you out,” Gladio suggested.

“Perhaps. The girl is a daughter of a Councilman, so I spared her. The man should be dead,” Ignis murmured. “Heart attack.”

“You should check,” Gladio said softly. "He could have been tipped off that you were coming and called to rat you out when you arrived. You looked different, but not enough that someone who sees you every day wouldn't know." Like a favored tailor that saw every inch of your body at some point.

Ignis nodded, feeling foolish, and fished his burner phone out. “Confirmed?”

“EMTs called it in five minutes ago. Confirmed dead,” Cor replied. “You?”

“Two of the issues were resolved. One warped out,” Ignis replied with a sigh.

“Warped. Fuck.” was Cor's immediate text.

“Indeed,” Ignis texted.

“Stay safe,” Cor returned.

“Gladio's quarters were bugged. Sweeps of mine, Noctis', and Prompto's?” Ignis asked.

“Can do. I'll let you know,” Cor replied.

“You staying here tonight?” Gladio asked tossing the cotton balls and resting his hand on Ignis' shoulder with a light squeeze.

“If it wouldn't be troublesome,” Ignis said with a nod, looking at his friend in the mirror.

“Nah, it's cool. Take a shower and I'll grab you something to throw on, then go get your phone and bag from your room if you want,” Gladio offered.

“No, I'll use your phone to let Noct know I'm here without my phone,” Ignis said shaking his head.

“I'll text him. You shower and we'll try to get a few more hours of sleep,” Gladio said gently pushing Ignis towards the shower. Ignis smiled and watched the big man wander out of the room before shedding his clothing and grimacing at the damp patches that must be blood. He dumped the clothing in the bin and set his mobile on the counter before turning the shower to scalding hot.

Ignis groaned softly as the staleness of the day and disquieting exertions of the evening washed away with the spicily scented soap that Gladio favored. After several long minutes, Ignis sighed and regretfully cut off the water. He dried off quickly and headed back into Gladio's room, where the big male was sprawled on the left side of the bed. On the right were a spare tee and sleep trousers.

“Feel better?” Gladio asked looking him over, hands behind his head.

“Mm, much. Thank you Gladio,” Ignis said, not the least bit shy at his nudity in front of his friend.

“You know I remember when you were just a scrawny fifteen-year-old nerdy kid, coming to me for your first lessons,” Gladio said, eyes hooded as Ignis reached for the sleepwear. “And now look at you.”

Ignis paused and then let his hand drop. He cocked his head a moment and then moved across the bed and settled over Gladio's hips. “Do you have any objections to a closer look?” he asked softly.

“Nope...no objections,” Gladio breathed, running his hands up Ignis' bare thighs. “Astrals look at you,” he growled again as Ignis began to firm under his heated gaze. 

“I am nothing special, but I thank you,” Ignis said with a small smile. “You, on the other hand, would make Titan burn with envy,” he murmured, running his hands over Gladio's wide chest and down to cup him through his thin trousers.

“Ah fuck, yeah,” Gladio groaned. “Tell me. This an adrenaline, affirmation of life thing?”

“Perhaps a bit, but the opportunity is too good to waste as well. It is not often I have a quiet moment to just...be,” Ignis said softly, rocking his hardening cock into the thick ridge he could now feel in Gladio's sleepwear. “Oh this is going to feel exquisite inside me,” he groaned softly. 

“Thought you were a top,” Gladio hissed as Ignis rocked into him again.

“Mmhm, and if you'll take note, I am in fact currently on top,” Ignis quipped with a small smirk, rocking again. “Do you have lubricant and condoms? I'm afraid I came quite unprepared.”

“Uh yeah,” Gladio grunted. “Drawer there,” he said reaching for the bedside table.

Ignis reached across the bed and dug in the drawer. “Oh you weren't fibbing,” he teased pulling out the bright blue dildo he found there. “Ambitious aren't you,” he said noting the girth. “I'm afraid I don't quite measure up.” 

Gladio grinned and teased Ignis's cock as he dug back into the drawer for the lube and condoms, nearly making him lose his balance. “You're plenty generous. More than a mouthful and a nice fit in my hand. When I bought that I was thinking go big or go home, but honestly it kind of fucking hurt the first few times.” Ignis groaned both at the grip on his cock and the thought of Gladio fucking himself with the thick dildo. 

“Oh, now I do wish this room had been bugged,” Ignis murmured roughly.

Gladio chuckled and released him, so Ignis could sit on his thighs again. Ignis tugged Gladio's trousers down enough to free the thick shaft between the Shield's thighs. “You _are_ stunning,” Ignis rasped, wrapping his hand around the length and squeezing firmly. He scooted backward and leaned down to take the fat appendage between his lips with a groan. It had been months since he'd last sucked cock and it was glorious. He loved the sensation of hot flesh heavy against his tongue and the bitter saltiness of precum on his lips. He groaned again as the blunt head reached the back of his mouth and he breathed through relaxing into it, wishing he could smirk at the whimper Gladio gave as Ignis' nose pressed into his belly and his throat gave a spasm around Gladio's cock. With his air cut off at this depth, he only held it for a moment before pulling back, swallowing, and dipped back down again.

“Shiva's icy tits!” Gladio groaned. “Fuck you need to come with a warning.”

Ignis pulled back, lapping up the full length with a huff of roughened laughter. “I do actually. I've heard “This is the Prince's Advisor, Ignis Scientia, he'll kill you in your sleep if you mess up his schedule” or the variation where I'll freeze their balls off with my icy stare.”

“Must have missed the official intro,” Gladio snorted. "You were just a cute, shy little kid when we met."

“I must say I find it most amusing,” Ignis said then planted one last kiss on the end of Gladio's dick. “Are you opposed to penetrating me?” he asked seriously. “I know I already assumed, but it's only polite to ask.”

“Uh no, not opposed,” Gladio said with a laugh. “In fact,” he started, reaching over, tearing a condom open and rolling over himself, “Please, please ride my dick.” He cocked his head and smiled as Ignis laughed. “Hey, can you see without those things in?”

“Tho...oh the contacts?” Ignis said reaching up and popping both out, setting them on the dresser. He didn't care if they dried out there. He had others. “Yes, apologies. I forgot about them. Better?”

“Yes, now you're just regular ol' Iggy,” Gladio said with a grin.

“Delighted you approve,” Ignis said rising up and positioning himself above Gladio. He reached for the lubricant and slicked it liberally all over Gladio and his own arse. Holding the thick cock with his slicked hand, he held it steady as he aimed the head.

“Uh, shouldn't there be some prep or something?” Gladio said looking hesitant and running tentative hands up Ignis' thighs. “Women I've been with always needed some time.”

“I like it to burn a little,” Ignis said with a small smile. “On the rare occasions that I take a cock, I want to feel it the next day.”

“Okay,” Gladio rasped, gripping his hips a little harder, his cock twitching against Ignis.

“Just imagine,” Ignis murmured, pressing down slightly and breathing slowly, relaxing his muscles. “Tomorrow, I'll sit down at my desk to answer emails, schedule appointments, plan strategies, and all the while...” he continued pressing down slowly and opening up around Gladio, “I'll feel the bruised burn of your cock inside me every time I shift.” Gladio groaned, his head arching back into the pillow, fingers flexing on Ignis' hips, as the slender male took him in inch by inch. Ignis smiled and rose up slightly, only to press down even further, repeating the stroke until he was seated flush against the big man's thighs.

“Ah fuck Iggy,” Gladio groaned shivering between Ignis' thighs.

“That is my plan yes,” Ignis purred, swiveling his hips, both to tease Gladio and to help Ignis' body relax around the truly magnificent cock inside him. He stroked his hands up Gladio's chest, admiring the broad, ridiculously bulking muscles of his friend and the fierce tattoo he'd watched grow bigger and bigger as a teenager. “How do you like to do this, when a woman rides you?”

“Honestly, most don't since I'm broad enough that they can't comfortably kneel on the bed to move. Most have to sit reversed on me and tuck their legs between mine,” Gladio said, face flushed with arousal, hips undulating up into him.

“Oh, now that is an idea,” Ignis said with a wicked smile. “I'm quite sure I have the reach this way, however ...” He rose up, making Gladio grunt a complaint, but quickly spun around, his long legs easily reaching either side of Gladio's hips. He turned and smiled over his shoulder. “I think you'll find this view to be quite compelling,” he said smirking as he slowly sank back down.

“Ohhhh fuuuuck!” Gladio groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open and on the sight of his dick disappearing into the gorgeous ass of one Ignis Scientia. He'd ogled that ass in tight slacks for so many years and now here it was, right in front of him sucking him in. “If I die at this moment, it's fucking okay. My life is goddamned complete. Titan's granite balls, you're so tight around me,” he gasped, gripping that gorgeous ass and squeezing. 

“Flatterer,” Ignis said with a laugh. He rose up and slid down, delighting in Gladio's groan of pleasure. It had been awhile since he'd had the time to take someone to bed and frankly he damn well needed this after the night he'd had. He knew he could depend on Gladio for some relief without it getting awkward later. Gladio was a big bundle of love, in general.

“Shiva's tits why haven't we done this before?” Gladio asked, squeezing Ignis' hips and thrusting up to meet each slap of Ignis against him.

“Conflict of interest I suppose,” Ignis said panting as he rode the big man. “This will possibly complicate matters if feelings get involved.”

“Nah, I'd like you just as much without this happening. Noctis comes first, always,” Gladio said half sitting up, braced on one hand, while still gripping Ignis' hip with the other.

“Good. I'm glad to hear you say so,” Ignis said and then groaned as a hard jab slid perfectly along his prostate. “I would like to move to my front if you don't mind, so I might feel more of _that_.”

“Don't mind,” Gladio confirmed, panting slightly and then flexing his muscles to push them over completely so Ignis tumbled face first into the bedding, with only a moment of separation before Gladio was sliding into him.

Ignis gripped the comforter and groaned, arse in the air as Gladio pounded into him with all his considerable strength. “Oh I am going to feel this tomorrow,” he purred.

“Too much?” Gladio asked slowing down.

“Not at all. Please, put your back into it,” Ignis gasped, arching his back and spreading his thighs further.

“Yes sir,” Gladio said in a teasing voice and sped up his efforts, smiling as Ignis just groaned long and low into his blankets.

Going at that rate he didn't really hope to last long and was grateful when he saw Ignis reach under himself. It only took half a dozen pulls and Ignis was groaning and tightening around him in pulses. Gladio groaned and sped up, giving a few final strokes before heat pulsed through him and he was filling the condom with a shout.

With a low moan and a shudder, he pulled free, holding the base of the condom. He tugged it off and dumped it in his bedside trash, before reaching out to snag a few tissues to wipe away the lube on Ignis' thighs and softened opening. He moaned softly again, kind of wanting to tease the fluttering opening with his tongue, but with the man coming down from orgasmic high, it probably wouldn't do much for him. He helped Ignis roll over and handed the lightly smiling man tissues for his hand. “Good?”

“Definitely. You certainly know how to relax a fellow,” Ignis said, mouth quirking up.

“I'm glad,” Gladio said with a chuckle. “You're staying here, right? You want something to wear?”

“Not presently, but I will require something to return to my room when it is cleared,” Ignis said. "I threw away my clothing from this evening. I'll take your trash to the incinerator in the morning."

Gladio frowned. “Who do you think it is? The spy I mean?”

“I am uncertain. Accessibility to our quarters would indicate someone high in the hierarchy,” Ignis said with a sigh, sitting up and moving to the pillows to lie down. “If I didn't trust Cor completely, I'd think him.”

“Could be a high ranking Kingsglaive or Crownsgaurd too,” Gladio said flopping down next to him and pulling up the covers. The sweat on his skin was cooling him down and he started to get chilled.

“I shudder to think what a traitor in such a position could do,” Ignis murmured. “Your father, Cor, Captain Drautos...either of us, even Prompto.”

“You said they warped and you know how well I warp. I puke every time,” Gladio huffed. "Prompto too. Remember him practicing with the glaive last month. Poor kid still gets teased for it."

“I must say I don't fare well either, but I no longer vomit at least,” Ignis said with a chuckle. He sighed and shrugged. “I will await Cor's report tomorrow and we'll know who to watch. I would say a male from their bulky looking build, but a large woman is possible as well.”

“Hope it's just some fucked up thing to protect Noct and not something worse, you know?” Gladio murmured, rolling and pulling Ignis into him. 

“Yes,” Ignis agreed with a sigh, allowing Gladio his moment, not surprised the man was a cuddler. “We shall see I suppose.”

***  
_Two years later_

 

The newscast flowing from Prompto's mobile confirmed their worst fears. _All provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover in the wake of the news of King Regis' death we've now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead._

“If you want the truth, meet me in Hammerhead,” Cor's calm voice says over Noctis' mobile a few moments later, cutting through the Prince's grief. 

Ignis' secondary mobile vibrated. There had been few occasions to need it, as he was rarely called to use his special skills. There were several assassins on the royal tab that were much better, but he was needed sometimes for something special. He kept it charged and in his pocket as a result. He moved off to the side to take a quick look. He felt sick at the name there, knowing at last just how deeply this betrayal ran. “Drautos was Glauca.”


End file.
